


An Angel's First Kiss

by Briancoxsspacepjs



Series: Thoughtful Angels and Spoon Benders [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briancoxsspacepjs/pseuds/Briancoxsspacepjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Eric and Charles are playing chess Charles falls asleep. Eric acts on impulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's First Kiss

An Angel’s First Kiss

For Charles it had been a long day training. The fight against Shaw was forever looming closer but he had confidence in his students. Havok was getting more control over his powers, thanks to Hank, and Banshee was controlling his so he could fly, again thanks to Hank. With Hank himself growing more confidence; Charles couldn’t be more pleased. So here he was at the end of the day with Erik. They were in his study playing chess like normal.

 

Charles greatly enjoyed Erik’s presence around him as he found it comforting and relaxing – Like a warm bath or being wrapped up in a nice warm blanket. He tried to keep his eyes open, but to no avail. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes refused to stay open. Little did he know to the amusement and affection to the man sitting opposite of him.

 

 Erik enjoyed his and Charles’s little wind downs at the end of the day. A scotch, chess and Charles in the firelight; He couldn’t think of anything better. If it was up to him their little engagements would forever go on and not end. It was something about being with Charles, his personality, his charisma, just his very being made Erik happy and warm on the inside. Ever since Charles jumped in for him, to save him, while he was trying to stop the submarine with Charles’s voice in his head, he knew that that those soft dorsal tones would be the end of him. So here he was making his move, after great consideration of course as Charles was an excellent chess player and would never take it easy on Erik, just the way Erik loved, he sat back and looked at Charles.

 

Instead of seeing Charles’s bright blue eyes shining back at him, he found Charles’s sleeping form. Erik let a smile slid onto his face. Charles looked so peaceful and angelic. Erik didn’t have the heart to wake him. He knew that Charles has a long day training with himself and the students also with Charles training his own mind, Erik just watched him quietly as Charles drifted into the land of Nod.

With the fire so close to them, Erik could see the dances it performed over Charles’s face. Highlighting his cheekbones and shadowing his plump cupid bow lips, then shifting to lighting up his closed eyes and shrouding the side of his face in darkness. It was like the fire was dancing on Charles especially for Erik’s pleasure, and he was mesmerised at the patterns of light and dark. But through all of the fires dancing across Charles it always left him with a permanent golden halo, amongst his brown curls, making him more divine and innocent. Erik’s smile turned up slightly more, Charles – His own Personal Angel.

 

Eventually Erik stood up and made his way to Charles’s side. Charles was leaning awkwardly against the side of his chair, with one arm wrapped around himself and the other hung loosely at his side. Erik slide to the side of Charles’s chair, reaching out his hand slightly. Would Charles mind if he started combing his fingers through the wonderful soft looking chocolate browns locks that adorned his head? Well, Erik thought, He is asleep so what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him. As he carded his long nimble fingers through Charles’s hair, he stirred a little. Erik paused slightly sucking in a breath, but Charles soon relaxed again and slightly nuzzled against Erik’s hand that was still entangled in his hair. The heavy breath passed through Erik’s lips as he carried on stroking Charles’s hair, a fond smile placing its self on Erik’s lips.

 

Suddenly the door to Charles’s study swung open as Raven came through the door.

                ‘Charles can I just quickly…’ The sentence died on her lips as she surveyed the scene that presented it’s self in front of her. Charles resting silently in his chair with Erik sat by his side, petting his hair smiling like a buffoon, May Raven add; Though at Ravens entrance the smile turned into a more of a rabbit caught in headlights look.

 

Raven grinned. ‘Carry on.’ She added innocently, noticing in the absence of Erik’s continual petting Charles had somehow wormed his head on to Erik’s shoulder and snuggled deeply into it, while cuddling Erik’s petting arm, She turned to leave but before closing the door she added, ‘Just keep the noise down, Would you? Thanks.’ Before leaving with an indulgent smile in her face.   

 

Erik would never admit this later, as he’s too much of a ‘man’ too, but a slight blush arranged it’s self on his features, the reason being a mix of Ravens words plus Charles deciding that Erik made a much more comfortable bed then the chair he fell asleep in. In his slightly embarrassed panicked state Erik didn’t realise he started combing his finger through Charles’s hair again or the fact that Charles was stirring.

 

Charles blinked blearily. All he could think of was how warm and comfortable he was, then wait since when did his bed have a heart beat and have to breath? And hold on a second is that someone stroking his hair?

 

Charles looked up at Erik sleepily and questioningly. Erik froze. Charles wasn’t supposed to wake up with him combing his fingers through his hair, nor was Charles supposed to be half wrapped around his side. Yet here it was. Right, now would be a good time to get up and go Erik told himself. Expect his body didn’t agree with that suggestion, so instead he leaned down and pressed his lips against Charles’s. Erik cursed himself and his stupid desire for Charles. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. It was supposed to be more romantic, sweet – sickeningly so- not in a half stalkerish ‘I watch you while you sleep’ kind of way.  

 

As Erik was about to lean back and apologise profusely to Charles he felt a smile apon his lips.

                ‘Finally’ Charles whispered before kissing back. Charles slipped his hand around the back of his head until he found Erik’s still hand he had been using to pet his hair with and linked fingers with Erik’s hand. He pulled back slightly so he could look into Erik’s blue green eyes he dreamed about looking at him with so much love and happiness, like he could see now in Erik’s eyes, and he knew his eyes where showing the same thing to Erik.

 

‘It took you long enough’ Charles said to Erik with a grin on his lips. Erik grinned back. ‘Well’ Erik said in a deep low tone that made Charles shiver in all the right ways. ‘Let me make it up to you.’ With that he pulled Charles back in for a deep sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first complete story ever. Please Kudos and leave comments on How I could improve! I'm not great at writing so if my grammar is really bad in places please say cause its not been Beta read!! Thank you again and i hoped you enjoyed my little fluff!


End file.
